


The Magic of Christmas

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill and Remus take Victoire to see Father Christmas, the man in the suit is the last person they expected to see.  But they decide to invite him around for dinner anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tjs_whatnot).



> Thanks to F for the super quick beta, and to [](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/profile)[**tailoredshirt**](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/) for noticing some typos and missing commas and being kind enough to both point them out and give me the time to fix them. This is the fourth story I started for this fest – I've left half-finished stories all over the computer! [](http://tjs-whatnot.livejournal.com/profile)[**tjs_whatnot**](http://tjs-whatnot.livejournal.com/), hopefully I've punched the humour button for you. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas!

Remus had always loved Christmas. After the ... accident ... his parents had done everything to make the birthdays and Christmases memorable. Even as an only child, his memories were full of Christmas trees, family, sweets and presents. And it always seemed like full moons never fell on Christmas, like Father Christmas made a special present to him of allowing him to stay human for the whole season. Even during the lonely time between the wars, when his parents were gone and he spent holidays alone, he put up a tree, bought a pudding and thought back to the Christmases of his childhood.

And now he had a family again, and he was determined that they would enjoy Christmas as much as him, no matter how hard it was sometimes.

He looked at Bill, who was clasping Victoire's hand as tight as he could as they fought through the crowds of London. Remus didn't remember this part of Christmas.

"Excuse me," he said to a woman standing near him. "How long is the wait to see Father Christmas?"

She gave him a strange look, one he was getting used to. He didn't know if it was because his partner was another male, because he and his partner were both in possession of deep scars on their faces, or because their daughter turned heads even at four years of age. "About ninety minutes if you pre-purchased your tickets online. Did you buy your tickets online?" Possibly _this_ strange look was because the woman thought he was an idiot.

"On what line?" he asked looking around. "Where's the line for tickets?"

"There is no line. Online as in on the internet." Definitely because she thought he was an idiot.

The internet. He was sure he'd heard Hermione mention it, but he didn't know he'd need it to be able to take his little stepdaughter to see Father Christmas at Harrod's.

"We didn't buy tickets," he said.

"That's too bad. It's closer to a three hour wait without tickets."

He groaned and turned back towards Bill and Victoire. He could tell Bill was getting tired of the stares as well, so he pulled on the man's arm and guided him back to the doors.

"It's a three-hour wait. I think we should find somewhere else. Or come back another day."

Victoire stopped to look at the teddy bears while Bill and Remus continued their discussion.

"There is no other day, Remus. We only get her once a fortnight. Next time we see her it's Christmas day. It's now or never."

"Why isn't there a Father Christmas in Diagon Alley again?"

"Because Wizarding children are told the truth at a much younger age. She'll know next year. This is the year for the magic."

"Then we need to find somewhere else." They gathered up their little girl and headed for the next store.

"Daddy, I'm tired."

Bill stooped to pick the little girl up. "You know, Remus, if we'd stayed at Harrod's we'd have seen him by now."

"Yes, but we wouldn't have seen as much of London as we have, we wouldn't have had any lunch, or fairy floss, and we wouldn't have seen the inside of so many Christmas Grottos." Remus was finding it hard to see the positive in the day, since the number of Christmas Grottos he had seen the inside of was ten, and still no Father Christmas. Were there really so many children in London, all of whom had parents who know how to use the interline?

"There's Father Christmas!" Victoire suddenly shouted.

They turned and saw a sign on the window of a store. _Come Visit Santa - IN STORE NOW!_

The store looked a little like a two pound store. The decor hadn't been updated since the late eighties at a guess, and as Remus walked towards the entrance, he saw that it was largely deserted. A young girl with black hair and black lips stood at a cash register, casually spinning the ring that pierced her nose.

Remus and Bill looked at each other.

"It's a Father Christmas," Bill said, shrugging.

"Please, Remy!" said Victoire, who still could not pronounce Remus correctly. Remus hadn't been able to say no to that face since the first time she'd climbed into his lap and pressed a kiss to his scar and said, "Remy pretty like Daddy."

So taking a deep breath, he steered his family into the entrance and asked the nose ring girl where the Christmas Grotto was.

"S'not much of a grotto," she said. "But it's in the back corner. Try not to piss him off."

"Who?" Remus asked with trepidation.

"Santa, of course. Last kid that upset him broke out in boils. It was scary."

Remus was starting to have second thoughts. By the look on Bill's face, he was having third or fourth thoughts, but Victoire was already skipping towards the Christmas tree at the back of the store.

There was a small line, probably populated by other parents who didn't know about the interwebs. But they'd see Santa in less than ten minutes, which was probably some sort of record in this town.

"Good afternoon, shoppers. It is now 4:45 and our store will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please finalise your purchases and make your way to the checkouts. Thank you for shopping with us today."

"I'll have to take her home after this," Bill whispered.

Remus nodded. Not exactly the day they had planned, but they'd arranged to have her from just after lunch on Christmas Day for two whole weeks while Fleur was in Spain with her new husband, and they'd just have their perfect Christmas then.

"He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly!" Bill murmured from the corner of his mouth.

Remus snorted. "Do you think he's ever laughed?" The man in front of them didn't have eyes that twinkled, or any dimples to speak of. In fact, his cheeks were sallow and the white beard was perilously close to falling off. And instead of a 'droll little mouth drawn up like a bow', Father Christmas's mouth was twisted into a scowl as he listened to the boy on his lap prattle off a list of this year's favourite toys. "Are you sure this won't just convince her early that he isn't real?"

"I'll just obliviate her if he's too bad."

"Bill!"

Bill grinned, and Remus felt that familiar flutter in his chest.

"Only kidding," Bill said, leaning over to kiss him.

This time the strange look was from Santa's helper, a skinny kid with a long black fringe falling over his eyes and a spike sticking out of his bottom lip that didn't accessorise well with the green and red striped outfit he was wearing.

"Come on, honey," Remus called to Victoire, who was wandering into Santa's workshop.

"Do I see Father Christmas next?" she asked the elf as they moved to the front of the line.

"Yup," said the kid. "You just sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

She nodded happily.

"Perhaps a Cheering Charm?" Remus murmured.

"For the kid or Father Christmas?"

"I thought for me."

"Attention, shoppers. It is now five minutes to five, and our store will be closing in five minutes. Please finalise your purchases and make your way to the checkouts. Thank you for shopping with us today."

Ahead of them a woman in jeans that sat so low you could see her underpants gathered up a kid whose face was covered in chocolate. The child happily clutched a candy cane and waved to the still scowling Father Christmas.

"Okay, little girl. You'll be the last one to see Santa today. Go ahead."

Bill and Remus followed the skipping child and as Father Christmas lifted her onto his lap he looked up at the two men and Remus found himself looking into eyes that he thought had shut a good many years ago.

"Severus," he said.

"No, Remy. This is Father Christmas."

"Of course it is, Victoire."

"And who do you have with you, Victoire?" Severus asked. He sounded tired, but Remus' mind was still racing over the question of why he didn't sound dead.

"This is my Daddy," she said pointing at Bill. "And this is my other daddy, but I call him Remy."

"Remy." Remus saw the mouth turn into a smirk under the beard.

"You couldn't use a sticking charm on the beard, Father Christmas?" The smirk shifted back to a scowl.

"What would you like for Christmas, Victoire?" Severus said, ignoring Remus' question.

"I'd like a broomstick so I can fly like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. And I'd like a new teddy bear. And I'd like a pretty dress to wear on Christmas Day. And I'd like the new Adventures of Harry Potter book."

If anything the scowl deepened at the mention of Harry and Ron.

"And how old are you, Victoire?"

"I'll be five in April," she said proudly.

"Then you're certainly old enough to know that Father Christmas was really a wizard named Nicholas who died many years ago and hasn't given toys to anyone for centuries. Your parents buy you toys, but since both the Weasleys and the Lupins have been as poor as church mice for generations I wouldn't hold my breath for any of that if I were you."

Remus looked at his precious girl as she stared up at Father Christmas, whom she'd been waiting to see all day. He held his breath, but it didn't help. She opened her mouth and a loud wail echoed through the store. Bill picked her up and held her tight, but didn't have much luck calming her down.

"You're an arsehole, Snape," he said as he rubbed her back, and Remus had to agree. "You're lucky that I'm not willing to do violence in front of my daughter, otherwise you'd be on your back right now."

"You're not someone I'm scared of, Bill Weasley."

"Good," said Bill, turning and walking towards the entrance of the store. "It will be easier to take you by surprise," Remus heard him mutter as he hurried after.

###

Bill had always loved Christmas. Being part of a big family meant that it was always loud and full of hugs and games and lots of fun. Even when there hadn't been money for presents, there was always a new jumper, a grand feast, a big tree and a lot of people to play with. He always came home for Christmas, they all did, because it just wouldn't feel the same without his Mum's mince pies, his Dad's decorations crafted from electrical cords and a houseful of people. The worst Christmas he'd ever had was at Fleur's family's house, the one year they'd gone to France. Too few people and a formal atmosphere had left him cold, and it was the next year that they'd separated.

Of course, this year was shaping up to be just as bad, and all due to Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, who had disappeared after the final battle. Severus Snape, whom they all thought was dead. Severus Snape, who was working in a discount store as a very grumpy Santa. Severus Snape, who had broken his little girl's heart.

"Can I go back and kill him?" he asked Remus after they'd finally calmed Victoire down and returned her to her mother.

"I'm sorry it was such a bad day." He sank into the arms that wrapped around him and heaved a sigh.

"It's not your fault. It's Snape's. To think I had such a crush on him at school."

Remus laughed. "Me too," he said. "Hey! He was your teacher when you were at school."

"And? I would have had a crush on you if you'd been teaching when I was at Hogwart's."

Bill loved how easy it was to make Remus blush.

"Did you tell Fleur what upset her?"

"Yes. She thought it was about time Victoire was told anyway. She doesn't think George could keep quiet for another year. I just wanted one more year of that wonder, you know. Living in the wizarding world can sometimes take the magic out of ... well... magic."

"Dumbledore would tell you that there's still the magic of family and love, and she'll feel that on Christmas Day."

"Sometimes Dumbledore was an old fool," Bill replied, but he still felt himself smile at the sentiment. "I don't suppose Snape learnt that lesson."

"Probably not," he replied as he opened the door to their cottage. "Maybe instead of killing him you should explain to him about the magic of love and family."

"I'm sure that will go down well." They both laughed as the climbed the stairs to their bedroom, but Bill had to wonder if Remus was right.

  
"How big a crush did you have on him?" Bill asked Remus a few nights later as they climbed into bed.

"On who?"

"Snape, of course."

"This isn't leading to a jealous argument is it, like the day you asked about Sirius and me?"

Bill frowned. "Of course not. That was different."

"Well, if you really want to know, I fancied myself a bit in love with him. It would never have led anywhere, of course. But there were a number of healthy fantasies. Staring at his hands in potions classes led to a lot of wank fodder."

"Give me details, Remus," Bill said as he ran his hand down Remus' bare chest.

"It was so long ago, Bill. I can't remember details."

"Have you been fantasising about him since we saw him?"

"No," Remus said, just a little too quickly.

"I have. I've been imagining him here, with both of us. I like that idea of both of us having a fantasy fulfilled. I bet he'd be a bottom. I've imagined him on his hands and knees, and he's been swallowing my cock while I watch yours moving in him. Can you imagine it, Remus?"

Bill could feel Remus getting hard, so he knew that Remus was picturing it clearly in his mind.

"Would you like to fuck him, Remus? Maybe at the same time as me? Do you think he'd stretch enough for both our cocks to fit in at once?"

Remus' hips bucked up and his cock slid into Bill's hand.

"Yes, you do like that." Bill was finding Remus' almost immediate reaction to the idea of Severus in their bed intriguing. "What would you do after that?"

"I'd want to fuck you through him," Remus said, sliding closer and pressing their cocks together in his hands. "I'd turn you over and let him fuck you while I fucked him."

"Would you want to kiss Snape?" he asked as he joined his hand with Remus', pressing their cocks closer together.

"Not kiss," said Remus. "Bite."

Bill growled at the mental image that presented.

"Yes," he said. "Bite. That will make him thrust harder, do you think?"

"And with your cock pressed against the bed, it won't take you long, will it?"

"No." Bill was gasping now. "Not long." He pressed his hand tighter around them, loving the slide of cock against cock, feeling the pressure build in him. "Not… long," he gasped as he let the orgasm overtake him. He felt Remus shudder and held tight as he came over their hands.

"That would be a Christmas to remember," Remus said, reaching for a wand to clean the mess away.

"Would you want him to keep wearing the Santa suit?" asked Bill.

"Maybe not the whole suit. But definitely the hat."

  
It was when Bill was trying to figure out what to buy for Remus that he came up with his plan. Last Christmas had been miserable for both of them. Their first together, they had spent it apart. Bill and Fleur had been trying to give Victoire some normalcy so had spent the day together. Of course Remus would have been welcome as a friend of the family anyway, but he'd said people would know about their new relationship just by looking at them together. So Remus had spent the day alone and Bill had spent the day wishing Remus was there.

So Bill was determined to make this Christmas memorable for them, and the plan was going to do that. Of course, the whole plan could fail just on the reaction of one man.

Bill looked at that man from where he stood, hidden behind a Christmas tree. Convincing Severus Snape to join them for dinner on Christmas Eve and then join them in bed on Christmas Eve was still pretty unlikely. For now, Bill was just going to watch Severus while he came up with a plan. He looked back over at the Christmas Grotto and saw that Severus wasn't there.

"Come to get your revenge, Mr Weasley?" a voice hissed in his ear. Damn! He thought he'd been a bit harder to see. "If you want to be discreet you could try dying your hair. What's it to be? Murder?"

"I'm not here for revenge, Snape. I came to satisfy my curiosity."

"Curiosity about what?"

"What do you think? How you're still alive. How you came to be working as a discount store Father Christmas."

"Do you need some new stories for around the Weasley Christmas tree?"

"No. I'm interested. Listen, is that a wand pointed at my back, or are you just glad to see me?"

"It's a wand, Mr Weasley."

"Pity," he muttered under his breath. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with us on Christmas Eve. Just Remus and I, not everyone. And not because we feel sorry for you or are morbidly curious. But because you were once a colleague who helped us win a war, so if you have no one to spend Christmas with, you should at least spend part of it with us."

It was a long speech to say with a former Death Eater's wand at your back, and Bill held his breath while waiting for an answer.

"What will you do if I say no?"

"Well, I still have almost a week to convince you to say yes, so I guess I'll come back here and try to convince you."

"Merlin forbid. I'll come."

"I'll meet you here on Christmas Eve to take you to our place. And to make sure you turn up."

By the scowl on Snape's face Bill knew he'd just spoilt the man's plan.

###

Severus had always hated Christmas. There was rarely enough money for a big feast, and his father didn't like lots of decorations around the house - he thought it made the place messy. Their small family made a quiet trio, and it wasn't until after he started school that he realised you were supposed to get presents at Christmas. There had been his school uniform every year, and often school books, but he never got anything frivolous like a toy. Even after he started staying at school for the Christmas break, he was often the only Slytherin to do so, so the loneliness continued.

This Christmas had not increased his joy of the holiday. He'd been avoiding the Wizarding World for a few years now, and there was very little work that he could do in the Muggle World. He was just not suited to the sorts of jobs given to people with no qualifications. He wasn't friendly enough for customer service, and his short stint in a call centre had assured him that people were annoying, even on the other end of a telephone. As he was running short of money, he'd had to take _something_ , and it being Christmas, there was work as Father Christmas. He'd almost lost this job as well, but the management had realised they'd never be able to prove he'd given that kid boils. Pointing out that it might be something on the costume they were meant to dry clean weekly, and the parents should sue, had quickly shut them up.

Then a little witch had sat on his knee and suddenly he was going back into that world for dinner. Of course he'd never intended to do so, but if he wanted his last pay cheque he had to be at work today, and he didn't think Bill Weasley would allow him to escape. The boy might have been crap at hiding, but he'd fought in a war and was as determined as the rest of the Weasley menagerie.

He sighed as he lifted another child to his knee and forced a smile for the camera. At least no one had peed on him today.

He'd picked up a self-help book that someone had left on the tube. He was desperate for something to read, and the fact that he hadn't thrown it across his small room only illustrated _how_ desperate. But the book said that people should look at the positive things in any given situation and Severus had been giving it a shot. He thought it more likely to make him a naive and optimistic fool like Arthur Weasley. Or Remus Lupin.

But as he felt liquid seep from the child's bottom through to his pants he tried to think of the positives. He'd get a five minute break to clean up the mess. That was a positive. And after he came back to work he'd have only another fifteen minutes of this hell, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to apply for this job again next year.

He sent the girl off to her parents and motioned to Raven, the pretentious "emo" who acted as his helper.

"I just need to change pants," he said.

As he stood he saw Weasley hovering in the background, all long red hair and muscled body. He was too far away to see the fang earring, but he still remembered the jolt of arousal that had hit him the first time he saw it, when Bill visited for the Tri-Wizard tournament. As if he hadn't had enough to worry about that day without an inappropriate crush on a former student adding to it.

There's another positive, he thought. No matter how bad the conversation was, the scenery would be particularly appealing, and if he knew Lupin, there would be a delicious meal as well, probably full of things he couldn't normally afford to eat. Positives were just springing up all over the place, he thought as he quickly vanished the urine and sat down for the five minutes it would take any normal man to wash his legs and change pants.

  
Weasley approached him as soon as the last child was off his lap.

"Are you ready, Snape?"

"I'd prefer to change into something more suitable."

"I don't know. A Santa suit seems particularly appropriate for a Christmas dinner."

"Wait here, Weasley. I promise I won't run off."

Like all the Weasley children, Bill was completely unable to follow orders and instead followed Severus into the change room.

"This is for staff only, Bill."

"I'm sure Raven doesn't mind, do you, Raven?"

"No. No, Bill!"

"How do you even know each other?"

"We were chatting while I waited for you. Did you know Raven is very interested in Egyptian history? We were talking about my travels around the pyramids."

Severus quickly got changed as he listened to Bill answer more of the child's questions. Honestly, he'd been working with Raven for a while and this was more than the boy had said in all the previous six weeks.

"I'm ready," he said, cutting off a story about finding additional gold hidden in Tutankhamen's tomb.

"Nice meeting you, Raven."

"You too, Bill. Merry Christmas!"

He collected his cheque as they walked out of the employee's entrance and Bill ducked into an alley and then Severus found his world turned upside down before he was back on his feet. He wrenched his arm out of Bill's grasp.

"A bit of warning next time!"

"I didn't think you'd agree. Welcome to our home."

He must have travelled into the counties, because he was standing in front of a small cottage with a neat garden covered in snow. _Wulfhaus_ was engraved on a wooden plaque above the door. Delicious smells wafted out of the open windows - he could smell mince pies, turkey and roasting vegetables.

"I thought you might be hungry after a full day of work," Bill was saying. "So we arranged for dinner to be served straight away."

"Thank you," he said as he followed the man into the house.

"Honey! I'm home!" Bill called as he walked in. "And I've brought our guest."

Remus stopped short at the kitchen door and Severus had to admit he looked adorable in a frilly apron with a shocked look on his face. It took only a minute for the shock to wear off, and Severus was surprised to see a look of genuine welcome.

"Severus! Bill, next time I'm going to make you tell me what your surprise is."

Severus was surprised to see the werewolf plant a kiss on the younger man's cheek. He wasn't used to such open affection. He was more surprised when Remus planted a kiss on his own cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Severus. Come in. I'll put dinner on the table."

  
It was a feast to rival Hogwart's, with turkey and pork, roast veg of all types, and traditional Christmas pudding for dessert. And after a couple of glasses of a very good red, Severus found the conversation flowing easily around him. Perhaps a little pathetic, but this Christmas as the third wheel of an apparently close relationship was shaping up to be his best Christmas yet.

"I have mince pies," Remus said after they'd scraped the last of the brandy custard from their bowls.

"I couldn't fit anything else in," said Severus. "It was delicious. And I propose a toast to the chef. What a gorgeous hausfrau he makes in his frilly apron."

"To the chef," Bill said raising his glass. Remus just stood and took off the apron, leaving Bill giggling. Who would have thought a Weasley couldn't hold his alcohol.

"Then can I offer you a port? Or firewhiskey?"

They all agreed that port would be very dignified, and moved to the fireplace to sip the fine liqueur.

"S'not a liqueur," Bill was saying. "It's fortified wine."

"Quite right!" said Severus, raising his glass to Bill this time.

"You know, you're still a sexy bugger, Severus."

That comment stopped Severus short, and he wondered if the port had been laced with hallucinogens.

"Still?" he asked.

"Yup. Had a crush on you at school. Crush on the teacher. S'funny."

Severus remembered Bill at school. He'd been all skinny, long limbs until he'd come back in seventh year, all of a sudden all muscles and freckles, and Severus had thanked Merlin he'd decided not to take Potions for his NEWTs.

"Remus had a crush on you, too. But that's not so funny coz you were in the same class. Right, honey?"

"I think you've had enough to drink, Bill." Remus stood and put Bill's glass on the mantle. "I'm sorry, Severus. He gets very talkative when he's drunk."

"I never knew you had a crush on me." Severus was still sitting on a rug in front of the fire, and looking up at the standing Remus was giving him a crick in the neck, so he struggled to a standing position. "You never told me."

"You hated me, Severus. Why would I set myself up to be hexed?"

"Might not have hexed you. Might have kissed you."

"You could kiss him now," Bill piped up and Severus thought it sounded like a good idea.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Remus nodded, and Severus cupped a hand around his neck and pulled him in close. It was Remus who closed the last inch, pressing lips to his and sliding arms around his waist even as a tongue slid between his lips. Severus groaned as he wondered if there'd ever been a time he hadn't wanted to do this. He stepped closer, pressing the full length of his body against Remus'. Then another body pressed against his back and he felt soft lips press against his neck and a hard cock press against his arse.

He pulled his lips away from Remus, and Bill quickly took his place, leaning over his shoulder and pressing ever tighter against his back.

"Where, exactly, is this going?"

"I think the bedroom," Remus murmured, lifting hands to the buttons on Severus' shirt.

"I don't think there's enough time for the bedroom," said Bill. "What's wrong with this rug?"

He tugged and the three of them collapsed on the rug, a tangle of limbs and giggles.

"Why are we giggling?" asked Remus.

"Because you're having so much trouble taking off my clothes," Severus said.

"Yeah, Remus. You're a wizard, so it should be easy."

Bill waved his wand and suddenly all of them were naked. Severus hoped the clothes hadn't gone far - he didn't have enough clothing to have some horny redhead vanish them. Then a hand grasped his cock and he stopped worrying about clothing and only worried about the sensation of skin on skin and figuring out which man had just pressed his arse cheeks wide to press a tongue against his hole.

His eyes opened wide at the sensation, and Remus' face swam into focus, so he leaned in close and kissed him again, reaching a hand forward to close around his cock and swallowing the groan that escaped from Remus.

"I want to be inside you," said Remus.

He nodded as Bill slid a finger into him.

"Now, Severus."

They moved clumsily, laughing as limbs got tangled then untangled until finally Severus was on his knees and Remus was pressing into him and they were both gasping at the feeling.

Something rubbed against his lips and he opened his mouth. Bill's cock pushed in and he automatically sucked, and smiled when Bill's legs went weak. The man tangled his fingers in Severus' hair and pulled. Severus groaned as the pain sent pleasure shooting down to his groin.

"I knew you'd be a bottom, Snape. I knew you'd just love being filled at both ends, a cock in your mouth and a cock in your arse. You love it, don't you?"

Severus growled, then spoke a word he'd been taught long ago. He smiled as ropes twined around Bill's legs and hands.

"Hey!"

"Do you want to be gagged as well, Bill."

"Where do you want him?" asked Remus.

"Underneath me," Severus replied. Remus and Severus pulled Bill onto the ground, releasing his legs so he could spread them wide. "Should I undo his hands?"

"No," said Remus as he pushed back into Severus. "Don't let him touch himself."

"Hold still," said Severus, and with the weight of Remus pressing against his back, he pushed slowly into Bill, taking it in stages to let the man get used to him.

He'd never felt this way before – full, while still feeling buried deep in someone's arse, and he didn't know how long he could last while surrounded by these sensations. He felt Remus' mouth on his shoulder, then teeth sank in and he thrust hard, almost throwing Remus off balance.

"Please," Bill was saying. "Please let me touch myself."

Severus pushed up so that he could pull Bill to his knees and reach an arm around to take Bill's cock in his hand.

"Do you like it like this?"

"Yes," said Bill. "Feeling Remus through you. So much weight. Feel so full."

Severus heard Remus groan at those words, and he thrust harder, driving Severus into Bill and Bill into his hand. Severus was struggling to hold back, wanting the pleasure to continue, but he couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop Remus from moving, could only bite his lip and try not to let go.

But when Bill clenched around his cock and spilled over his hand, he couldn't hold back any longer. As he thrust hard into Bill one last time, he felt Remus shuddering behind him. He wondered if he blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he knew they were lying down, all tangled limbs again, but with gentle kisses and tender touches that he'd not experienced before.

"Well, that was amazing," Bill said and they all laughed.

"You'll stay the night, won't you, Severus? And come to the Weasleys' for lunch? Everyone would be happy to see you."

"Oh, I don't –"

"Everyone will know that something went on, but I don't care. Christmas is a time for friends."

"And family."

"And magic."

He listened to the interplay between Remus and Bill. "And what was this?"

"This was magic," said Bill. "The magic of Christmas."

Remus groaned. "That was just corny, Bill."

"It can be the magic of New Year's as well, if you both like. Perhaps the magic of next Tuesday."

Remus grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them.

"The magic of just after I get enough rest to go again."

As he closed his eyes and fell into sleep, Severus thought that maybe there was something to this Christmas thing after all.


End file.
